


Hatsumode

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cameos, Established Relationship, F/F, New Year's Eve, New Years, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Kasumi and Ran goes to Kanda Shrine for their Hatsumode.Why Kasumi decide on Kanda was beyond Ran.





	Hatsumode

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaiiii.
> 
> Here is a KasuRan fic bc I'm salty about the Gacha Banner bait Craftegg gave us for JPdori.

"Wooooow! There is so many people here!"

"Come on! We don't have time!"

"Okay darliiiiiiing~"

Ran blushed as her girlfriend hugged her arm. It was not the first time that she done this, but, no matter what, Ran always find herself being flustered whenever Kasumi acted ultra-affectionate, which is always.

It was New Years Day in Tokyo. In Japan, New Years is obviously a very big deal, lasting for three days at most. Amomgst the numerous traditions and rituals, one of the most important is the Hatsumode, the first Shrine Visit of the New Year. It is where you see men and women wear wonderful kimonos and visit their local Shrine for good fortune or maybe just to say a greeting to a loved one long deceased.

Indeed, Ran and Kasumi were dressed appropriately for such an occasion. Kasumi sported a vibrant red kimono with star embroideries, fitting for her starry and hyper personality. Ran, meanwhile, donned her regal purple kimono that she wears during Ikebana Events. They were more than ready for Hatsumode.

However, Ran and Kasumi didn't go to a Shrine in their neighborhoods of Shinjuku.

Instead they found themselves in the hustle and bustle of the Anime Wonderland that is Akihabara to visit the Kanda Myojin Shrine, one of Tokyo's most important Shrines.

Why Kasumi decide to go to this Shrine was beyond Ran's comprehension. Then again, Kasumi herself was a bit of an enigma even to her own Bandmates and that adds to her charm. At least in Ran's opinion.

Regardless, the Red Noodle continued to hurry her girlfriend along, wanting nothing more other than to get back to Shinjuku so they can cuddle and go to Tsugumi's Cafe.

"Ooooh! Ran-chan! That star bracelet looks so cute!"

Of course it would be easy if Kasumi doesn't get distracted by every little thing on the way to the Shrine.

"Kasumiii..." Ran said. "It's going to get crowded if we don't hurry to the Shrine!"

"I know!" Kasumi said, smiling and oh god was her smile so beautiful according to Ran. "But it's nice to look around for a bit! We still have plenty of time!"

Ran groaned internally but she admits that Kasumi was right. They were not in any logical rush to get Hatsumode done. It was just Ran was just a tad tired from all the festivities and partying (read: making out with her girlfriend) from last night.

"Okay..." Ran sighed. "But only for a little while."

"Yay!" Kasumi cheered before giving Ran a very big hug. "You're the best Ran-chan!"

Ran blushed again but eventually hugged Kasumi back and patted her head. She noted how her hair was so soft and warm like a cat. She wished this would last forever but Kasumi broke the hug to browse the merchandise from the store.

 _'What did I do to deserve such a beautiful girl like her?'_ Ran questioned.

 

* * *

 

Some time passed and Kasumi finally exited the store with two items in hand.

"Ran-chaaaaaan!" Kasumi called. "I got something for you!"

The Star Kitty then showed Ran two bracelets. One of them was the Star Bracelet that she oogled at while the other was...

"An Orchid bracelet?" Ran asked, staring at the bracelet.

Kasumi nodded. "Mhm! I thought it wouldn't be fair if only I got something. So I got this for you!"

The girl then put the bracelet on Ran's wrist. It wasn't the prettiest bracelet Ran saw but the fact that Kasumi bought it for her, combined with how she put it on with her soft hands, made Ran flustered.

If only Ran was a tad more brave enough to hold those hands more often...

"Awwww~ Does Ran-chan like it?"

Ran was snapped out of her trance almost instantly and saw Kasumi's face just inches away from her. The Noodle blushed instantly.

"Ye-Yeah..." Ran stuttered. "It's a nice bracelet."

Kasumi beamed. "I knew you would love it! Now come on! We have to make it to the Shrine!"

Before Ran could say anything, Kasumi started to drag her towards the direction of the Shrine. Her boundless energy knew no bounds, Ran thought.

 

* * *

 

The Kanda Shrine is a unique Shrine on its own. Due to it's location, it is known as the Tech Shrine or the Anime Shrine. It's approximation to Tokyo Dome and the fact that a certain someone volunteered at the Shrine also gave it the name of the Love Live Shrine.

Regardless of the Shrine's importance to other groups, however, the Kanda Shrine is the most important Shrine to businessmen and economists. This is mostly in due part of the two gods of Fortune enshrined at Kanda: Daikokuten and Ebisu. Daikokuten is known as the Diety of Wealth and Fortune while Ebisu is the Diety of Luck as well as Fishing.

Thus it was no surprise when Ran and Kasumi found a lot of men in business suits walking to the Shrine alongside those in kimonos and even anime cosplay.

The atmosphere made Ran uncomfortable. It wasn't the feel of Akihabara, but rather the presenece of these businessmen. Ran always get suspicious about these sorts of people ever since Afterglow did a song for Pastel Palletes. It only intensified after she heard from Lisa about what happened to Yukina and Roselia when they were still forming and bonding.

She doesn't want to mingle with such people and she most definitely didn't want Kasumi to do so either. Who knows what would happen.

"Ran-chan? Are you okay?" Ran heard Kasumi ask.

Ran looked at Kasumi in confusion before she realized that she was clinging onto her arm for dear life. At the first moment, Ran immediately let go of her arm, blushing furiously.

"I-It's nothing..." She lied.

Of course, as stupid as she is, Kasumi wasn't stupid when it came to reading emotions and she wasn't about to let this one slide.

"Ran-chan... You looked very uncomfortable." She says. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

Ran grumbled but stayed silent, knowing that deflecting would do nothing. A good moment passed before Kasumi gave Ran a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't have to be scared Ran-chan." She assured. "I'm always going to stay by your side. Okay?"

The Noodle then turned to Kasumi and nodded. "Okay. I'm just scared that one of these business guys would-"

"Would take me away and try to make me become someone I am not?"

Ran froze as Kasumi stole the words from her mouth.

Kasumi sighed. "I also heard the story from Sayo-senpai and Yukina-senpai herself." She then held Ran's hand and smiled at her. "Don't worry! I won't let things like that get to me! I'm not like Yukina-senpai!"

"Because Minato-san is more responsible and skilled?" Ran joked.

The results were instant as Kasumi gave Ran a cute pout.

"Hey! I'm skilled at least!" She grumbled.

Ran laughed. "Stay close to me you cute Star Kitty."

The two huddled closer with Kasumi resting her head on Ran's shoulder as they are closing in to the entrance of the Shrine.

 

* * *

 

The closer the two got to the Shrine, the weirder things got. It was thankfully yet oddly not too crowded at Kanda despite it being the first of January. Ran believed that some are still nursing hangovers or are still too tired from last night's festivities.

However, that didn't mean that there was no energy buzzing althroughout.

"Ah! Viktor!"

"What? You said your legs were tired. So I'm carrying you like this back to the hotel!"

"C'mon Baby America!"

"Jeez Chika-chan, can you stop doing that dance..."

"Producer? Can we hold hands?"

"No Shibuya-san. Our relationship needs to be professional."

"Mmmm... Understandable... (yet heartbreaking)"

"Umi-chaaaaaaaaaan..."

"Honoka! Stop hugging me like that! It's shameless!"

"But we're girlfriends, right? Look! Those two girls are also doing it!"

Ran nearly jumped as a girl with vibrant orange hair pointed at her and Kasumi. Ran never heard the remainder of the conversation, however, as they slowly became too far to hear.

"Oiiiiiiiiii! Heeeeyyyy!"

Ran suddenly felt Kasumi jump up and down repeatedly and waving. She scanned the area to find who Kasumi was calling until she saw a group of four girls in kimonos with one waving back at them. Ran immediately recognized who it was.

"Tsugumi?!"

"Ran-chan! Kasumi-chan!" Tsugumi shouted as she ran towards the two. Ran also saw the other three girls seeing the duo and also making their way to them. Ran recognized those girls as Sayo, Hina and Eve.

 _'So Tsugumi brought her girlfriend too. And so did her sister.'_ Ran noted.

"Tsugumi-chaaaan!" Kasumi yelled as she hugged Tsugumi. "Surprised to see you here!"

"Likewise Kasumi-chan! I even brought my darling here too!" Tsugu said, featuring to a stern Sayo.

"I came too with Eve-chan!" Hina added.

"Ah! Hi Hina-senpai! Eve-chan!" Kasumi greeted to the two other girls. "Are you here for Hatsumode too?"

"Mhm!" Eve nodded. "Tsugumi-san and Hikawa-senpai asked me and Hina-san if we could accompany them!"

"My Sis is so generous!" Hina giggled.

Sayo scoffed. "I never agreed to it. Besides, I only let you come with us because you begged me."

"And because I asked you nicely to bring them and you caved immediately." Tsugumi added, causing Sayo to blush harder.

Kasumi laughed and so did Ran.

"Did you say your prayers?" Ran asked her Bandmate.

Tsugumi shook her head. "We were about to but then Kasumi-chan saw us and we saw both of you!"

"Ah!" Kasumi jolted, an idea formed in her head. "Why don't we pray together then? It would be more fun with more people!"

"Kasumi that's a great idea!" Hina replied, agreeing with Kasumi.

"Oh my! This is very bushido indeed!" Eve quipped in.

Sayo and Ran sighed as their girlfriends along with Hina and Eve continued to chat along.

"That Toyama-san..." Sayo muttered. "She's so full of energy..."

"I'm surprised Tsugumi is keeping up with her enthusiasm." Ran replied before turning to Sayo. "How's your relationship with Tsugumi anyway?"

Sayo turnes with a slight blush. "She's a rather hardworking person. Moreso than I thought back when I participated in the Cooking Classes." The Elder Hikawa sibling twiddled her fingers. "She's... also really adorable..."

"That's Tsugumi for you." Ran said, smiling as she saw Kasumi nuzzle a shocked and surprised Tsugumi.

"What about you Mitake-san?"

Ran turned abruptly to Sayo. "Huh?"

"How's your relationship with Toyama-san?" Sayo clarified. "I know from experience that she can be a handful..."

"Well... I..." Ran trailed off. How could she put this into words? To her, Kasumi was more than words, more than the music she writes for Poppin' Party. She was, quite literally, a shining Star. There was simply no way to describe such a beautiful cosmic ball of energy and that's why Ran loves Kasumi so much in the first place.

"She is my light." Ran explained. "I wouldn't trade her for anything in the World."

She expected Sayo to be stern as always. So it was surprising when she smiled at the Noodle.

"At least she isn't causing trouble." She said. Ran couldn't help but smirk at that statement.

"Ran-chaaaan!"

"Sayo-chan!"

The two normally introverted girls turned to their girlfriends. Kasumi was pouting with her arms crossed while Tsugumi was waving her arms in the air trying to get their attention. Hina and Eve were watching.

"We're going to pray together!" Kasumi yelled. "Hurry up!"

Ran rolled her eyes while Sayo's face returned to it's normal stoic expression as they walked to Kasumi and Tsugumi respectively. Kasumi immediately clinged onto Ran while Tsugumi held onto Sayo's hand.

The six girls are now approaching the main Shrine. Because it wasn't all too crowded, it took no time at all for the girls to get to the front of the Shrine. They saw all the offerings and statues of the enshrined gods.

"Alright!" Kasumi said. "You know what you are wishing for?"

Everyone nodded.

With that, Kasumi and everyone else clapped their hands twice and bowed, each of them silent. They knew that saying a wish out loud while praying would bring bad luck instead of good luck. They remained in the bowing position for a good second or so before rising back up and departing.

"That was a very bushido experience! I'm glad your sister agreed to take us!"

"Yep! Thank you Onee-chan!"

"N-No problem...." Sayo said, blushing.

"You really love your sister, right Sayo-chan?" Tsugumi noted.

"Shut it."

Kasumi and Ran laughed as they saw Eve, Hina and Tsugumi tease Sayo as they left the Kanda Shrine. They are at least happy that Sayo was getting some much needed love and support and that it's helping her rekindle her relationship with her sister.

"Ran-chan! Kasumi-chan!" Hina turned to the couple. "What did you wish for?"

Ran and Kasumi looked at each other. Kasumi grinned.

"We're not saaaaying~" Kasumi playfully said.

"Oh come oooooon!" Hina pouted.

"Hina-san, that is not bushido." Eve frowned. "If they want their wish to be private, then let them be."

"Thank fuck you are Hina's girlfriend..." Sayo sighed. At least Eve is somewhat saner than Hina.

Kasumi and Ran held each other close as Hina and Sayo began to playfully bicker. They didn't need to tell each other about what they wished on this New Years Day.

They already knew from the getgo.

_**'We wish we would stay together forever.'** _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
